Compatability Awaits
by loserkid-rodeo-punk-princess
Summary: Cho and Harry, nice couple right? Not if Draco interferes! Find out whether Cho really likes Harry or if Draco is up to his old trickery! R&R!
1. Compatibilty Awaits You

Disclaimers: no I don't own Harry potter……bla bla bla bla bla! You know the whole ordeal! Read and Review! Please!  
  
Chapter 1: COMPATABILITY AWAITS YOU  
  
Herbology started the famous Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's day during the school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Sprout walked into the room looking rather disgruntled. "Put your textbooks away" she grunted, sitting down behind her cluttered desk. She looked up at Ron, Harry and Hermione; they were the first ones she'd see, due to the fact that they were sitting on the front row. "You three, come here and pass these out to the class." As instructed Harry, Ron and Hermione passed the sheets out and took their seats. Professor Sprout rose, looking at the class with a half smirk, half sneer on her face. "This is a love compatibility survey sheet. Fill it out and hand it back to me at the end of class. In a week or so you will get your results back. Your results will show who you are most compatible with in your grade." Ron looked at Harry, who was staring at Hermione who was gawking at Professor Sprout in disbelief.  
  
Draco Malfoy raised his hand. "What Malfoy?!?" snapped Professor Sprout. "What if the answer choices aren't what we want them to be?" he asked in that smart voice he gets when he's trying to be tough. The Professor Smiled, "Then Mr. Malfoy, you'll get the bloody crap over it! I had to give up my lesson on killer flytraps so your sorry butt could fill this thing out! So don't bother me with your stupid comments and questions!" Malfoy swallowed hard and continued filling out the survey.  
  
"Ron" Hermione said. "Would I make a better exotic dancer, potions teacher, or owlery owner?" Ron smiled. "Hermione Hermione…tsk tsk tsk…you have no rhythm, and you own a cat who likes to attack other living creatures. What do you think?" He said smoothly, as if he had just explained something very difficult that only he could understand. "OH…WHO ASKED YOU?!" Hermione screamed. "Hermione?" Harry said looking up from his survey. "Don't take this the wrong way but do you have PMS? 'Cause you're being a real pain." Hermione's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she mumbled some very evil swear words under her breath that I dare not repeat. A bell rang throughout the castle that sounded the end of class.  
  
"I know who Weasley's going to get on his list." A voice behind them said. Ron swirled around to see no one other than Draco Malfoy. "Drop it Malfoy!" said Harry through clenched teeth. Ignoring Harry, he said scuffly "Weasley'll get muggles and mudbloods, since his father adores them so. Why he'd make a better muggle than a wizard. And as for you Potter, you need to keep to your own business." Hermione, who had been very quiet during this whole thing, spoke up. "Go to heck Draco!" Draco broke his stare from Harry and turned to Hermione. "Save you a seat Mudblood." He said as he turned to walk away. Something in Ron just snapped. He launched himself at Draco, knocking them both to the floor. Several people screamed, Hermione just stared at the sight with a look of nothing else but pure enjoyment on her face as Draco Malfoy was getting the crap beat out of him. Ron took a swing at Draco, busting him right in the nose. Bright red blood drenched the front of Draco's robes. Draco drew his wand out of his pocket. Ron kicked Draco in the ribs. Clutching his side, Draco pointed his wand at Ron and said "Minifus." Ron dodged the spell, causing it to hit a suit of armor. Ron took out his wand just as Malfoy stood, then Ron shouted "Expelliarmus!" Draco was ONCE AGAIN knocked to the ground, although this time he had shot several feet before actually hitting the floor. Ron was about to jump on Draco again, but Harry stopped him. Grabbing Ron's shoulders he said "Ron! Get a hold of yourself! You've already broken his nose and probably a couple 'o his ribs! Stop now before ya kill 'em!" Ron rolled his eyes and got up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione screamed as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and gave him an extremely large hug. "I'm fine Hermione." He said, looking over her shoulder at Harry and shrugging. "You did all that for me?" She said looking up at him, her eyes suddenly all teary. "Hermione is there anything I wouldn't do for you?" Did I just say that?!?!?! He thought to himself. Hermione's eyes got really big right then, and as they began to overflow in tears Ron held her close and kissed the top of her head. The tardy bell rang, and since they were already late, Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand to class, and Harry lingered closely behind looking rather disgusted. 


	2. Or Not......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2: Or not……………..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days weren't very happy ones for our lovely Harry. No sir-ie! Ron and Hermione were spending a lot of time with each other and less with Harry. "How about a game of Wizard's Chess?" Harry asked Ron, one rainy afternoon. Ron looked up from his Divintation homework. (That Hermione was helping him with of course.) "How about later Harry?" Harry stood and stormed up to the boys dormitory, slamming the door so hard the fat lady's picture fell off the wall outside the common room.  
  
"Don't you think you should go talk to him Ron?" Neville asked, not bothering to look up from his potions homework. Ron looked at Hermione, who elbowed him in the ribs and muttered a quiet "Go on". Ron walked up the steps and slowly closed the door to the dormitory. "Harry?" Ron called. Ron walked into the middle of the seemingly deserted dormitory. Ron walked over to the window seat beside Seamus's bed, where Harry sat tying a letter onto Hedwig's leg. "Harry, are you alright?" Ron muttered as if he were ashamed to ask. "Wha'd you care?" Harry replied in a harsh voice, "You're the one who's been ignoring me!" Ron stared at his feet. "Who are you writing to?" He asked trying to change the subject. "Sirius. Who else?" He said as Hedwig flew out of the open window. "Did you ask her out yet?" Harry said suddenly. Ron went slightly pink. "Uh…no. I don't know how." Harry smiled as he got up. "It's time to go to the Great Hall for dinner. You wouldn't want to be late……for a very important date." Harry whispered.  
  
The great hall's ceiling was bewitched to look like the Milky Way Galaxy. There were comets, asteroids and shooting stars zooming all over the ceiling. Students at every table stared at the ceiling in awe, with looks of amazement on their faces. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione had saved Harry and Ron seats. Ron smiled as they reached the table. "Did you get everything settled?" She whispered to Ron. "Somewhat." He said with a disgruntled look. Harry sat looking around at the other tables and their attendants.  
  
Cho, who was in her final year at Hogwarts, walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down by Harry. "Cho?!?!" Harry said surprised. "Hey Harry." She said smiling "So have you heard about the new racing brooms?" Harry turned to Ron, who shrugged and glanced at Hermione, who was also looking very confused. "No." Cho smiled, and then took Harry's hand. "Come on, I want to tell you something." Harry looked back at Ron whose jaw dropped to the floor. Harry smirked, gestured his head toward Hermione and mouthed, "You have her remember?" Hermione looked at Harry then at Ron and rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
Cho and Harry walked hand in hand out of the Great Hall (which by the way attracted a lot of attention) and out into the garden. Harry looked up at Cho, only to find that she was looking back at him. "Harry I'm just gonna come strait out and say what I feel, if that's ok with you." Harry nodded in agreement. "Ever since you asked me to the Yule ball two years ago, I've been well…kind of fond of you." "What are you trying to say Cho?" Harry asked, secretly hoping that she was going to tell him that she liked him. "Well…I…I fancy you Harry." Cho said "I know that's a corny way to put it but that's how I feel." Harry stopped walking and let go of Cho's hand. Cho walked in front of Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Just then the bushes around them rustled. They froze, looking at the hedge. Had someone seen them? 


	3. Surprise Surprise!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Surprise surprise!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Cho waited to see if the bushes would move again. Cho, who was looking around nervously asked "Do you think someone saw us?" Harry pulled his wand out of his robe pocket. "I don't know, but we're about to find out." Harry pointed his wand at the bush and shouted "Revealo!" The bushes soared ten feet into the air revealing no one other than Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy!" Cho managed to stammer. Malfoy looked rather surprised but smoothed it all over. "What's it to you?" he said flatly. Cho stepped up to Malfoy, towering him. "Isn't this just peachy." Malfoy said. "Y'know, to find two of Hogwarts's best students out here alone." Malfoy tsk tsked them. "You should be more careful." "You might get yourselves into some trouble someday." And with that he turned and walked back to the castle.  
  
"Well, that was pleasant enough. Don't you think Harry?" Harry shrugged. "We better get back." They both started to walk back to the castle. "Harry! You forgot the bushes!" And sure enough, they were still floating aimlessly ten feet in the air. Harry, not even bothering to turn around, pointed his wand behind his head. "Unrevealo!" The bushes fell to the ground with a loud thunk, right in the middle of the lake, about six hundred feet from where they first were.  
  
The next day was going to be terrible, Harry thought to himself as he and Cho walked back to the Great Hall. Ron, Hermione and I have Double Potions with the Slytherins! Harry said good bye to Cho and walked up to the Gryffindor common room. "Flilly Wither Bottoms" Harry said to the picture of the Fat Lady. She smiled and opened the passageway to the common room. A minute didn't pass before every guy in the Gryffindor common room surrounded Harry. "Harry!" "Harry!" They shouted. Harry groaned. Harry seen Fred, George and Ron waving to him from behind the crowd of people. He quickly made his way to them. "What happened Harry?!?" George screamed over the roar of conversation and questions. "What?" George grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shoved him into the empty boys dormitory, Fred and Ron at their heels. "So tell us what happened Harry!" Fred said excitedly. Blushing, Harry said "Nothing." "You have got to be kidding me!" "C'mon Harry. Tell us what really happened." George pleaded. Harry smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep."  
  
Harry didn't get much, if any sleep. He dreamed almost all night long. He dreamed about Lord Voldemort coming and trying to take Cho away from him. Harry fought Lord Voldemort in his dream and could feel his powers growing, making Harry weak and vulnerable. Harry shot straight up. The pain in his scar was unbearable. Harry's scar had hurt several times before……but only when Lord Voldemort was near him or feeling very hateful towards Harry.  
  
Grabbing his glasses from the nightstand, Harry jumped out of bed, making his way to the trunk that he kept all of his possessions in. The floor felt cold under Harry's bare feet. Sitting down at the head of his bed, Harry opened the trunk. Inside it he kept his school books, extra parchment, quills, ink bottles, his wand, the Marauder's map that showed the location of everyone on the Hogwarts campus, his most prized possession the Firebolt, his Nimbus broomstick cleaning kit that Hermione got him for Christmas years ago, robes, and all of the handmade sweaters Mrs. Weasley has been making him since his first year at Hogwarts. Harry grabbed some parchment, a quill and an inkbottle, and then sat down on his bed to write to Sirius. Harry wrote:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
You told me to write to you if anything strange happened. I had a dream about Lord Voldemort. He came to Hogwarts and tried to take Cho from me! You do remember Cho don't you? I guess you could say that we're a couple now. I fought Lord Voldemort in my dream, and I woke up with this excruciating pain on my scar. Everything seems to be normal except for my scar hurting. You don't think that Lord Voldemort is alive do you? Should I tell Dumbledore? Do you need any food?  
  
Harry  
  
Harry rolled up the parchment and looked out the window beside Seamus's bed. Is Voldemort really back? Is he out to try and kill me again? Thoughts like those ran through Harry's mind as he opened the window and called Hedwig, his post owl. Hedwig appeared seconds after Harry called her. "Hey girl." Harry whispered softly. She bit his earlobe softly; it was a sign of affection to Harry. Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. As she flew away, Harry closed the window and climbed miserably back into bed, knowing that he had only a few hours left of sleep. 


	4. Peeves's Message

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: Peeves' Message~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke earlier than he had intended on that morning. He decided not to tell Hermione and Ron about his dream…and definitely not to tell Cho. Harry once again reached for his glasses, stumbled out of bed and got dressed. Fred and George were in the common room asleep. Harry walked over to the table they were sitting at and glanced at the two extremely large potions books. "Potions for a Seventh Year and Death Binding Potions and Potion Mixtures Reference Volume four." Harry read out loud. Professor Snape had obviously over loaded them with homework again.  
  
Taking one last look at the two of them, Harry climbed out of the portrait hole and made his way……er…tried to make his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Just as Harry stepped out of the portrait hole, a gigantic water balloon busted on Harry's head.  
  
"Peeves!" Harry shouted angrily.  
  
Peeves came floating down from the high ceiling's shadows chanting: "Potter Potter, all covered in water. My, how you smell like a wet cat."  
  
Harry looked up at the ghostly figure floating a mere two feet above him, with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Potter Potter, all covered in water. My how you smell like a wet cat."  
  
"Oh Peeves, will you shut up!"  
  
Peeves smiled a ghoulish grin. "Oh Potter Oh Potter, all covered in water. Don't lotter around my dear dear Potter, for someone has betrayed you." Peeves said flatly.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said, the scowl that was on his face was soon covered by a look of confusion.  
  
"You told me to shut up remember?" the ghost said, and with that he disappeared.  
  
Well that was interesting, Harry said thoughtfully to himself.  
  
Harry reached the Great Hall at the normal time he would have been there if he hadn't left early. As soon as Harry walked into the Great Hall he was flooded with people asking him about him and Cho. To make his way to the Gryffindor table, Harry ducked down low and pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron whispered as the hooded figure took the seat beside him.  
  
Harry told Ron and Hermione about Peeves and what he had said.  
  
"So let me get this straight, He hit you in the head with a water balloon and started chanting Potter Potter…what was it again? Hermione said, evidently thinking very hard.  
  
Harry sighed; he was becoming very bored with the whole situation. "Oh Potter Oh Potter, all covered in water. Don't lotter around my dear dear Potter, for someone has betrayed you." Harry repeated for the hundredth time.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I really don't know Harry."  
  
Harry slammed his head on the table.  
  
"What about Cho?"  
  
"What do you mean what about Cho?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Well, she just all of the sudden started being all friendly with you. Don't you think that's just a little…well…odd?"  
  
"You're just jealous Ron!" Harry shouted, his face turning red.  
  
Harry stood up and left the table. Cho wouldn't do that to me…….would she? 


	5. Compatibilty Arrives

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5: Compatibility Arrives~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Quidditch practice today after school, Mr. Potter." A voice said behind him as he was walking to Potions.  
  
Harry turned around and there stood a cat, looking up expectantly at him. "Good morning Professor McGonagall. Did you sleep well?"  
  
The cat started to change, slowly at first then faster and faster, until it was in the form on a human.  
  
"Yes, Harry I did sleep well. Don't forget about Quidditch practice, not that you need it." Her voice trailed off as she walked down the hall to her classroom.  
  
Harry met up with Ron and Hermione, on his way to Double Potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherins. "You're late again Potter! Ten points deducted from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted. The Slytherins laughed.  
  
"But the bell hasn't even rang yet!" Hermione protested. Just then, the bell rings.  
  
"Well now it has Mrs. Granger. And by the way, that's ten more points taken from Gryffindor." Snape said as she walked to the front of the classroom. "We will be working with partners, four to a cauldron. MOVE! Now take the Dragroins Potion, The green liquid in the tall bottle Neville! And mix it with……*Voice fades*  
  
(I try not to use the Lords name in vain, so I spell it weird.)  
  
"Godd, I thought that we'd never get out of there alive!" Ron shouted.  
  
Neville walked out of Snape's classroom. He was black from head to toe, covered in ash. He had mixed too much Dragroins Potion with the Ballack Groundars Powder.  
  
Just then Fred and George came running down the hall, each carrying a piece of paper in their hand. "Look! I got Hermione! She's the most compatible person on my list!" Fred said, panting.  
  
Ron glared at Fred as if daring him to say something else. "Where did you get these?"  
  
"We got ours from Professor Flitwick, but I think Hagrid has the sixth years."  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville made a very quick visit to Hagrid's. "Hagrid have you….*gasps for breath* have you got the results for the sixth years?" Hermione asked as she slumped down in a chair.  
  
"That I do, 'ermione." Hagrid said through a gulp of tea. "Sittin right over there." He gestured at a humungous pile of papers in the floor.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped as she winced at the thought of looking through each and every one of those. "Awe…"  
  
"I did ya all a lil' favor." Hagrid stood and walked over to the pile of papers. "Ah, here they are." Hagrid came back holding four sheets of paper. Passing out the sheets of paper he calls out their names; "Hermione." "Harry." "Neville." "And Ron."  
  
Hermione took one look at hers and screamed. "It's it's…it's-."  
  
Read the next chapter to find out! 


	6. Sickeningly Subtle

AN: sorry it took so long to update! I didn't think anyone would read this. I didn't think that it was very good. I'll keep writing as long as the reviews keep coming! ::grins:: Thanks for your encouragement! I'll post soon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6: Sickeningly Subtle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione drops the paper then runs out the door and across the courtyard. "I wonder what's got her so bent out of shape." Ron asked picking the piece of paper up. Ron's face turned bright red, as he looked at the paper. "What is it?" Harry asked slightly annoyed. Ron handed Harry the paper. Harry looked at the paper, looked at Ron and then looked back at the paper. (Kinda makes ya curious don't it? Well here's what it said.) -Front Cover- Congratulations! Listed inside are students that have been selected especially for you. These matches are based on the attitudes and interests that were expressed on the COMPATIBILITY survey that you and others at your school completed. Your matches are listed in the order of the most compatibility. #1 is your best match. Good Luck!! Enjoy Your List. *Flips to inside of paper*  
  
-Inside of Paper-  
  
To: Hermione Granger 6th Year #457 School  
  
NAME GRADE RATING Draco Malfoy 6th Year 79 Ronald Weasley 6th Year 77 Fredrick Weasley 7th Year 75 George Weasley 7th Year 75 Justin Finch-Fletchley 6th Year 69 Harry Potter 6th Year 69 Martin Humeck 2nd Year 54 Herman Thatcher 4th Year 42 Seamus Finnigan 6th Year 30 Neville Longbottom 6th Year 30  
  
LEAST COMPATIBLE MATCHES  
  
Ronald True 7th Year 5 Sanchez Truel 7th Year 0.01 BEST FRIEND MATCHES Cho Chang 7th Year 99 Susan Bones 6th Year 78 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry dropped the paper. "No wonder she ran off screaming! Getting Draco Malfoy as your most compatible match is enough to make anyone run off screaming! " Ron looked up at Harry. "Well, look at yours." Harry opened the paper and smiled. "I got Ginny, Hermione, and Cho!" "Well then I've got to have 'someone' good." He stated his first three also, "Hermione, Kylie, and Francis." "Francis?" Harry said puzzled. "That's what it says." "What year is she?" Harry asked grabbing the paper. "Woah! This is weird." Ron suddenly became interested. "Yeah, what year is she?" "Curious." "What? Is she a seventh year?!?!" Looking up from the paper he said, "Well, that's just it.there's no year by her name." Hagrid walked over and took the paper out of their hands. "Let me see what yall are gawking at." He looked over the paper. "P`roly just a miss- print." "Awfully sorry Hagrid, but we've really got to go find Hermione." Ron said snatching the paper back from Hagrid. "A`rite Ron. See you all later." Harry growled and hastily followed Ron. 


	7. Snape's Revenge

Harry smiled sweetly as Cho came walking toward him. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed, Hermione (who was found burning her results to the survey in the fireplace) glared evilly at her, and Ron just stared. "Ron, Hermione." Cho nodded in their direction as if to say hello, then taking Harry's hand she led him away from the bemused couple. Harry's palms felt sweaty and his throat felt dry, he wished that it were the opposite. "So, how've you been?" Cho asked, smiling at Harry as if they were long lost friends. "Fairly well." The thought of telling her about his dream crossed his mind again. Once again, he shoved it to the side. "That's nice to hear." What Ron had said about Cho had started to bother Harry. He fidgeted nervously. "Harry, it there something wrong?" she asked, looking at him as if he was chimpanzee. "Cho," Harry began. "I don't know how to.I don't know where.-" This was getting him nowhere. "There's something that I need to ask you. It's really been bugging me." Cho looked nervous and stared at the ground. "Alright." "Ron and I were talking. And well.he said that it was a bit peculiar, you know, how you just started liking me all of the sudden." Cho looked shocked. "But I told him that I thought you would never lie about something like that." Harry said trying to reassure her that he didn't think she was lying to him. "I don't know how anyone could ever think something like that! Why would I throw the word "love" around like it was some kind of toy or joke?" Cho seemed very.upset by Harry's suggestion. "I don't understand what you're asking Harry. But I'm not pretending to "like you like you". I've always liked you."  
  
Harry felt all of his tension and nervousness disappear. They were walking though the vacant corridors, on either side of the halls. Cho felt a need to be nearer to Harry. She moved more toward his way. He looked at her and she looked at him. They smiled. Cho took his hand and stopped. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked at him solely in the eye as she rested her arms on his shoulders and played with the hair on the back of his neck. This sent chills up and down Harry's spine. Harry was totally unsure of what to do next. Cho got so close that their noses were touching. Harry suddenly kissed her. This surprised Cho almost as much as it did Harry. Cho felt Harry's hands venture down to her hips and slowly back up again. A bell sounded, startling them both. Snape walked out from a dark corner. "Interesting show Mr. Potter. I believe I'll be seeing you and Ms. Cho in detention. Fifty points from Gryffindor! Good day." Harry and Cho stood astounded as Professor Snape walked away. The halls now flooded with students and the cacophony of mixed noises. Harry grasped Cho's hand and squeezed it, hoping that it would bring her some reassurance. She squeezed back and started to walk away.  
  
Harry too, made his way to his next class. 


End file.
